


when i'm not with you (i lose my mind)

by newtbooty



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtbooty/pseuds/newtbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum sext. It surprisingly doesn't go terribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm not with you (i lose my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALSO REPOSTED LMAO  
> yet again shout out to tumblr user irwinsvibes for making a post about malum + sexting ages ago and then this happened  
> honestly someone needs to write sexting fics plEASe nike just do it  
> title taken from hit me baby one more time by britney spears bc i'm a nerdass motherfucker

He should have known staying in England was a bad plan. Staying in England meant no Michael, and as much as he loves Ashton, he doubts Luke or Michael would be very happy if Ashton sucked his dick, or vice versa. He can barely even have a wank now, and after being able to get off with Michael every couple of nights for the previous months, his dick is suffering from underuse. Or so he reckons. Is that even a thing?

He's hanging out with Ashton playing video games in their hotel room currently, or at least he's playing video games. Ashton's been in the bathroom on the phone to Luke for the last ten minutes, talking about how much he misses him and how much he loves him and can't wait to see him again. It'd be sweet, if they weren't two of Calum's best friends and he hadn't have had to listen to them having sex almost every night when they're on tour.

Ashton lets out a vaguely scandalized giggle, and his voice has suddenly got a lot quieter. Calum turns down the sound on the tv and strains to listen to what he's saying. He instantly wishes he hadn't, as he thinks he heard something along the lines of 'I can't do that right now Calum's in the next room and he can probably hear everything Jesus Christ Luke just go have a wank on your own.'

"Yes Calum can hear everything you're saying, you disgusting creatures.' Calum yells out, just to embarrass them. 'And Calum would really much prefer it if you didn't have phone sex where he can hear.'

He hears Ashton laugh, and mutter a 'See, babe?' down the phone to Luke. He must have turned the speaker on, because two seconds later he hears Luke say

'Luke would like to know when Calum started speaking in third person.'

'When you two perverts decided to try and fuck each other through the phone while I'm in the next room.'

Ashton turns off the speaker again and goes back to mumbling to Luke for a few minutes. He starts to sound a bit sad, so Calum decides it's time for him to tune out of the conversation. Finally he hears a slightly choked 'I love you.' before Ashton seems to have hung up. After a minute he walks into the room with a slightly sheepish look on his face, and then grabs his jacket from off the bed.

'Where're you going?' Calum asks, eyes focusing back on the screen.

'Just for a walk. Need to clear my head a bit.' Ashton does look pretty upset, and Calum decides not to say anything. 'Should be back in about half an hour.'

Calum just nods, a sympathetic smile on his face. He knows how hard it is to be separated from the other boys. After spending so long together, being apart seems like someone's ripped a lifeline from his chest.

Ashton's been gone for about five minutes when his phone pings. He checks it, to find a new message from Michael.

: lukes being more emo what happened with him and ash

Calum: i think they're just sad about being apart that's all

Calum: they did try to have phone sex while i was in the next room though

Calum: it was disturbing

Michael: have you ever thought about it???

Calum: what

Michael: you know what

Calum: say it, out loud

Michael: vampire

Michael: i cant believe i just quoted twilight i'm so ashamed

Michael: and you know what i'm talking about you fucking tampon

Calum: excuse me i am not a fabric object used to store menstrual fluid

Calum: and to answer your question no i've never actually considered phone sex 

Calum: why

Michael: just thought it might be a fun thing to do that's all

Calum: you wanna sext me clifford

Calum: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Michael: for the love of all things holy never use that face again

Calum: does it turn you off

Michael: oh no i'm super horny because of it now

Michael: goddamn look at the curve of those brackets

Calum: michael what the fuck

Michael: well what do you expect i haven't had sex with you in nearly three weeks

Michael: and i haven't even been able to wank bc ive got heartbroken hemmings clinging on to me every second of the day

Michael: when he's not off crying to ashton about how much he loves him

Michael: it's only three weeks they're being pathetic honestly

Calum: hey give them a break

Calum: and also you never answered my question

Michael: are you serious

Michael: fucking fine

Michael: yes calum as much as it pains me to admit i would quite enjoy sexting you probably

Calum: why don't we then

Calum: ashton's finally fucked off

Michael: luke ain't here either

Calum: well what are we waiting for

Michael: goddamn slow down a bit hood

Michael: all in good time young papaya

Michael: *padawan what the hell

Calum: you know your spelling errors aren't really improving the mood

Michael: shut up you crap coated mailbox flag

Calum: i love it when you talk dirty ;)

Calum: i'm not actually kidding i do love it

Calum: but like actually dirty talking not that weird ass insult

Michael: really

Calum: really

Michael: why

Calum: idk

Calum: your voice sounds really hot when you do it

Calum: it gets deeper and your eyes go all dark

Calum: it makes me want to screw you til you can't walk

Michael: yeah well it's probably not as hot as your moans

Michael: because you hardly ever moan

Michael: so when you do it's like extra hot

Calum: fuck i wish you were here

Calum: i miss your mouth so much

Calum: i fukcing love your mouth have i told you it's so pretty

Calum: and youre so good with it god

Michael: youre even better

Michael: remember that one time when you made me come just with your mouth on my thighs and hands on my ass

Michael: that was one of the best times of my life

Calum: fuck michael

Calum: im hard right now because of you 

Michael: wouldnt be the first time

Calum: fuck off

Michael: gladly

Michael: although i was rather hoping you would fuck me

Calum: jeSUS

Michael: please don't use the lords name while im trying to masturbate

Calum: never heard you complain before

Michael: true

Michael: fuck i wish i'd stayed in england with you

Michael: we could be doing anything right nwo

Calum: first night i get back

Calum: i'm gonna fuck you

Michael: i'll put it in my calendar

Calum: okay can we get back to the whole proper sexting thing now

Michael: sure

Michael: shit i miss your hands

Michael: you have such nice hands you know, good fingers too

Michael: bet theyll feel good inside me

Calum: you have nice hands too

Michael: i always accidentally scratch you though

Calum: kinda like it tbh

Michael: hoyl shit do you have a pain kink

Michael: i'm so making the most of that

Michael: do you like that kinda stuff then

Michael: would you like being spanked

Calum: fuc k michael yes i would

Calum: and i like it when you pull my hair a little too hard when i blow you

Calum: and when you dig your nails into my shoulders when you come

Calum: you look so pretty when you come

Calum: all blissed out all for me

Michael: yeah all for you

Michael: im thinking about you blowing me

Michael: youre so good at it esp when u let me fuck your mouth

Michael: its so hot

Calum: yr so hot

Calum: fk mi chae

Calum: im goig to com

Michael: me to

Michael: fck

Calum:...

Calum: so

Calum: that was a thing that happened

Michael: it should happen again

Calum: maybe nxt time i could call you or somehting

Calum: hear your voice

Michael: thatd be good

Michael: and calum

Calum: yeah

Michael: you better hold up to your promise

Calum: of what??

Michael: next time we see each other

Michael: your going to fuck me

Calum: of course

Calum: love you

Michael: love you too man

Calum: we just sexted and youre calling me 'man' are you kidding

Calum: you bucket of alligator semen

Michael: literally what kind of insult was that

Calum: a great one

Michael: keep dreaming hood

Calum: i'll be dreaming of you <333

Michael: fuck off

Michael: go shower

Michael: before ash gets back and realises your sins

Calum: fine

Calum: have fun with luke

Calum: don't be too hard on him

Michael: i just want to be hard on you ;)))

Calum: that was awful

Michael: i know i'm sorry

Michael: wait shit lukes home i have to run to the bathroom before he sees me

Michael: talk to you later bub

Calum: seriously

Calum: did you really just call me bub

Calum: michael??

Calum: aand you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> i have a writing tumblr now!! i'm newtswriting so if you want send me prompts or yell at me about ships or whatever go over there cool hope you have a swaggy day


End file.
